


Firework Confession

by SoudaKola



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoudaKola/pseuds/SoudaKola
Summary: Shuichi stops being an emo boy and finally confesses to the love of his life Kokichi. It's a short but hopefully sweet story
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90





	Firework Confession

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to my waifu  
> and other saiouma fans  
> yeah this is really short but I have no inspo at the moment  
> this is the first fanfic I've posted and it's awful lmao just enjoy it ig

Ah Kokichi Ouma, where can Shuichi even describe his feelings towards that short boy?

It all started as a joke, Ouma would always tease the taller boy with such phrases as "I love you Saihara~Chan!" or "Maybe one day I'll steal your heart from you!" but it never bothered Saihara. They've been friends for around 4 years now, having met each other when they were both 13. Now to the present time of being 17, Saihara has fallen in love with Ouma.

Every glance the purple haired male made towards him, he felt his heart beating faster and faster and felt his face go a little red. All Saihara wanted to do was confess to him and hopefully clarify their relationship to make it official. He's shown his affection many times but only in little ways such as giving Kokichi anonymous love letters and gifts, he was too much of a coward to put his name on them.

But this time, he's going to do it! 

Shuichi, Kokichi and Kaede were just hanging out in Ouma's dorm room since the pianist wanted to announce something to the two males

"Hey, There's going to be a fireworks show tonight near the lake! Me and the others are going, do you wanna guys come?" the blonde woman exclaimed

"Hmm, what if I only say yes if my beloved Saihara~Chan is coming?" Ouma asked

"O-O-Ouma... You can still go if I'm not going..." Saihara replied, but he didn't know that by saying that, it would make things worse

"W-What? Saihara~Chan isn't... going to the fireworks with me...?" He said as tears started forming in his eyes. "Does he hate me t-t-that much...?"

"Ouma no-"

"WAAAAAHHHHH SAIHARA~CHAN HATES ME!" The short male cried 

Shuichi had the urge in that moment to scream his feelings out for Ouma but now wasn't the right time. Shuichi just simply put his hand on Kokichi's shoulder. "Ouma I'm still going, I'm just saying that if I really didn't go, you should still go with Akamatsu. please don't cry-"

All of a sudden, Kokichi's tears stopped and he started giggling. "Nishishi! It's a lie~! I thought you would already know if I'm fake crying or not!"

Shuichi sighed and turned towards Kaede. "We will come with you then..."

"Yay! Can't wait to see you two near the lake tonight! Make sure to come at 9:30pm sharp!" Akamatsu said as she left the two gaybos alone

"Hmm I wonder what I should wear?~" Kokichi asked and turned his head towards his beloved. "I bet you would want to see me in a skirt~"

if that didn't make the detectives face grow bright red, who knows what did. Perverted thoughts crawled into his mind as he imagined Kokichi in a short purple skirt with purple stockings on as well. "N-No! I don't want to see you in a s-skirt... " 

Ouma pouted and crossed his arms. "I guess you're right... Ah! How about you wear a skirt instead!" He blurted out, "And maybe if I'm lucky, you would let me slap your-" 

"O-Ouma!" The taller male said as he covered his ears and closed his eyes to stop hearing the shorter boys teasing

"Nishishi~ I'm sorry Saihara~Chan! But you get so flustered so easily it's funny!!" Kokichi exclaimed and wrapped his short arms around Shuichi's waste. All of a sudden, the detective stopped moving. His brain trying to process the fact that Kokichi is hugging him (he's hugged Shuichi before many times but Shuichi's feelings have gotten more worse aoqoiwmsnaos) 

Saihara fainted on the ground, leaving Kokichi just standing there being confused. "Saihara.....?" 

\--------------------

"Finally you guys made it!" Kaede exclaimed as the others turned to face the two males that showed up late

"Sorry about that Akamatsu... we had a few uhh... problems on the way..." Shuichi said along with a soft sigh 

Akamatsu shook her head but smiled at Shuichi, "That's okay Shuichi! Let's just find a good spot to watch the fireworks!" All of them started walking towards the lake, they had blankets and food out, Shuichi made sure that he shared a blanket with Kokichi... and only Kokichi. 

The detective made sure that the two of them were a bit far away from the others since he didn't want them to hear his confession. Now they are sitting down, Ouma was complaining about how cold he was even though he was wearing shorts and a t-shirt 

"Well you should've worn something warmer Ouma..." Shuichi explained 

"But this outfit was really cute!" The short male frowned and moved closer towards Shuichi for warmth, this again, made Shuichi go crazy 

The detective inhaled a deep breath and sighed loudly. "O-Ouma... I need to tell you something..." He mumbled as he looked up at the starry sky 

"Hmm? What does my beloved Saihara~Chan want?" He asked 

"Kokichi, I Love You..." 

*silence*

Shuichi slowly turned his head towards Kokichi and was shocked on what he saw. The shorter males face was bright red, his eyes were widened and just sat there in silence. He wasn't sure if he was embarrassed because Shuichi confessed to him or that Shuichi used his first name. 

"H-Huh? W-Why....?" Is all that came out of him 

"It's because... ever since we were younger I always thought you were cute, kind, funny and little crazy but that is still something I l-love about you! And you always help me when I'm feeling really down and when I feel like I should just give up my life.... You might not get along with my friends but that doesn't mean I should stop talking to you! You just mean a lot to me and whenever I'm around you my heart goes crazy and I can't control it! I'm sorry Ouma-"

"Shuichi...." The short male whispered and placed his hand on the detectives cheek. Then the two boys look up as the sky as loud noises and colourful lights surrounded them. At that moment they couldn't care less about the firework show anymore. "I Love You too Shuichi...." 

They both smiled and leaned close into each other, their lips pressed against each other has they both shared their first kiss together under the colourful night sky ♡ 


End file.
